darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seru
Seru (セル, Lit. Cell) is a young Contractor with the Messier Code RJ-37. Despite being a Contractor, Seru is of high popularity and is a top student at his school. Appearance Seru appears like a typical teenage boy, tall and muscular. He has long, wavy sapphire hair and matching blue eyes. His outfit consists of a black, sleeveless shirt, a long gray coat wrapped around his neck and worn as a cape, a pair of gray cargo pants, and black shinobi boots with gray wrappings around them. He also wears black gloves, with wrappings similar to the ones on his boots under his right glove. Personality Being a child, Seru is laidback, happy-go-lucky, and quite cheerful. When he was younger, he would have servants bring him things, although he always felt this was wrong. As he grew, he began to get his own things, instead of relying on others for things. Seru tends to be extremely nice to everyone, almost always addressing them with honourifics. He also has a strong sense of honour, never attacking an opponent when their back is turned. Possibly Seru's most unique and interesting trait is that he can make an ally out of anyone, including former rivals or enemies. It's been stated by many that it is one of the most dangerous abilities in the world. When in combat, Seru is calm, serious, and level-headed. Due to his eidetic or photographic memory, after seeing a technique performed even once, he can usually counter it with ease if ever used again. He is a very tactical fighter, being able to watch carefully and knowing exactly when to strike. He can easily analyze a person and know exaclt how to counter them in just a few minutes. Unlike most, he does not get cocky, even if he's winning by a huge margin. Due to his strong sense of honour, Seru has not been to complete any assasination missions. Background Early Life & Beginning of a Contractor's Life Seru was born to two unnamed Japanese citizens, one being a successor of a wealthy family. Before the appearance of the Hell's Gate in Tokyo and the Heaven's Gate in South America, he led a completely normal life. When in school, he always got straight A's and was one of the Top Students of the Tokyo Private School. He seemed to have been incredibly popular at school, attracting many and having many friends. He has shown he was fond of his friends and family. After the Gate's appearances, he became what is known as a Contractor, RJ-37 to be specific. After becoming a Contractor, he began to become isolated from his friends and family. Life of a Contractor & Discovery of Contract One day as he was studying for a test at school, a rebellious student placed a bomb in one of his friends lockers. When they opened their locker, the bomb was set off, killing many in the blast area. Incredibly angered, Undō confronted the student. When he was confronting him, his star and his eyes began to glow a green colour. He subconsciously used his contract and his cells began to multiply. He soon realized that he had grown two extra arms, which were attacking the bomber without his consent. The arms quickly mutilated the bomber, having dead from his injuries. Seru quickly fled, believing he'd be arriested if he did. School Bombing & Life Continues After the bombing, Undō became secluded, but still retained many friends. Unlike many Contractors, he has retained his social skills, allowing him to regain his friends after they found out about his involvement in the killing of the bomber. Also unlike almost every Contractor, he is known to have absolutely no affiliation to any organization. He has previously stated that his goals are for him and him alone. Synopsis Abilities *'Cell Manipulation:' Seru is capable of altering the cells in his own body, allowing him to modify his physiology. Utilizing this ability, Seru is enabled to give himself extra limbs, enhanced strength, speed, endurance, regenerative powers, or many others. However, this ability has it's limits. Seru is still not capable of healing fatal wounds, such as being stabbed in a major organ (e.g. Heart, Lung, etc.), and altering any part of his body inflicts great pain onto Seru, as well as uses up large amounts of energy. Due to the stress his contract abilities puts on Seru, his Obeisance was picked, as it would give his body time to heal while he was in a coma. :*'Obeisance/Remuneration:' Undō's Obeisance for using his contract abilities is to fall into a coma. He can usually delay his Obeisance when in battle, as can some other Contractors, but once he is finished fighting, he will be given time to find a place to lay, then immediately fall int a coma. Depending on how much he used his contract abilities, this coma may last only a few minutes to a few hours. *'Enhanced Speed:' Using his contracting abilities, he can easily move at extreme speeds. This can help aid in attacking and evading during combat. This is done by multiplying his cells, allowing him to grow taller or longer legs, making running a useful thing. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Before becoming a Contractor, Undō was an orange belt in Karate. After becoming a Contractor, he moved up to Black Belt immediately. He is so skilled in this area of combat that he can easily take out most humans and weak Contractors without using his contract abilities. Category:Koukishi Category:Contractor